xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The New Mutants/@comment-33618884-20170329041100/@comment-25793523-20170804191721
Well, if this film is respecting the timeline of EVERY X-men movies (which, sadly, is unlikely), this would most likely be placed in 2015 in the original timeline and not in the revised timeline. Why? Sunspot seems to be the only character in New Mutants that appears in previous films (X-men Days of Future Past). It is played by Adam Canto, which was 33 years by the end of 2014, the year where the DoFP was released. It the actor's age matches the age of the character he is portraying (Sunspot), this means that Sunspot actually was born in 1990, because the action in DoFP is set in 2023 and, 2023 - 33 = 1990. The actor that is going to portray Sunspot in New Mutants will be 25 at the end of 2018, the year where the film is going to be released. When Sunspot was 25, it was in 2015. And why the original and not the revised? It seems that, since DoFP, every other X-men films are set in the revised timeline, but Sunspot was born after 1973 (the year where Wolverine travels back in time to change the past and create what is now known as the revised timeline) so Sunspot was never born in the revised timeline. Sure we see Rogue, Iceman and Shadowcat (who were also born after 1973) both in the original (various times) and in the revised (for short moments), but the only thing they share is the appearance and the relationships between each other. In the original timeline we can see all of those mutants showing their powers but in the revised timeline we see them very briefly and, as far as we know, Shadowcat, Iceman and Rogue could not have the same names or the same powers or they could be even humans, not even be mutants. The probability of Sunspot being born again is unlikely, so it is quite possible the New Mutants is set in the original timeline, more specifically, in 2015. But how does this conects with the other movies? Actually we know that, in 2015 (according to the X-men timeline), Wolverine finds a benevolent Magneto and what, at first glance, seems to be a ressurrected Charles Xavier. This scene is a mid-credits scene of the 2013 film The Wolverine. We know that, eight years later, an apocalyptic future, where the Sentinels battle and nearly defeat mutant existence, is seen in DoFP. Well, I theorize that the New Mutants film is set in 2015, so the scene could be setting shortly after, during or shortly before the mid-credits scene of The Wolverine, meaning that the New Mutants is set between The Wolverine and X-men: Days of Future Past! Besides, some of the mutants that we see in DoFP are part of the New Mutants team from X-men comics, like Blink, Warpath, Shadowcat and Sunspot. So it seems that all of those mutants once were part of a team. So it is possible (which will make me so excited if it's true) that New Mutants is actually a PREQUEL of Days of Future Past, to explain the origins of all of those mutants we see in the future part of the 2014 movie. It is, as well, a SEQUEL (without counting with the mid-credits scene) of The Wolverine, during a time where mutants need to resurface, so the world can live at peace. It makes so much sense to me, that will give the film much more value.